The Journey to Salvation
by W. Jester
Summary: Arson, Destruction, Corruption, Death...and enslavement upon resurrected. These are the duties that a Death Knight accomplishes for his master. So once he is freed...can he ever redeem himself to his people?


The Journey to Salvation.

_Prologue:_

_The air was hellish in the corrupting lands of Havenshire, the once simple lands were now in a state of anarchy. The people didn't know originally why the Scarlet Crusade came to this land, telling no one their hidden reasons for their moving in. Soon the town of New Avalon was created, it seemed no better than a basic settlement town, beyond the Scarlet Keep and massive wall guarding the front of the city, of course the men and women of Havenshire knew of the Undead infesting the Plaguelands, but most were to mindless or shortsighted to actually find them all, since they were honestly to far away from the majority of the scourge where. Then, Acherus came, changing everything. It soon became all to clear why the Scarlet Crusade was there._

* * *

Ammi Townsend slowly kneeled behind a stack of wheat crates, she pressed her back to the wall of the barn shed next to her, catching her breath. She leaned out slowly, taking a careful look around, looking for any of the Scourge. She then looked ahead to the walls of New Avalon, so close, soon she could again see her children, who she was able to send off on a caravan a few days earlier, she had to remain behind to wait for her husband, Marrek Townsend, a Scarlet Crusader himself, but word never reached her of where he was, she could only surmise that he was now dead for his 'cause'. She took a few more breathes, deeper and ragged in anticipation, the caravans had stopped coming, due to increased undead infestation, remaining townsfolk like herself were forced to run for the safety of New Avalon by themselves, many had died trying to reach that safety. Ammi took one last look around and closed her eyes, "By the Light, please allow me safe passage to my children." She rose, and sprinted off, the distance between herself and the walls grew smaller and smaller. She could make out features on the guards now, she saw them yelling something, and pointing at her, they could see her, she was safe. Suddenly she stopped, or rather something made her stop, the guards yelling became frantic screaming, she could make some of it out,

"Death…behind you!" then, she felt herself being dragged backwards, inch by inch she slowly moved back, she quickly fell to her knees clawing at the ground trying to stop her unnatural movements. However, a hard, sudden force pulled her back what seemed like miles from her sanctuary, but couldn't have been more than twenty or thirty yards. She was spun in the air and came to a sudden halt, a hand gripped her throat with terrifying strength. She opened her eyes to see a dark, horrifying skull stitched onto dark robes,

"Pitiful human…" a gritty, ghostly voice growled in her ear. Ammi looked up to see eerie blue eyes, with a chilling blue haze surrounding them, tears began to pour from her eyes as she struggled to breath and escape the thing's grip, "Did you honestly think you could escape?" Ammi was then thrown hard onto the ground, the specter stomped it's foot on her chest and drew a gruesome, serrated blade from it's back, pointing the tip to her face, "There will be no mercy to the living." It finished as it drew it's arm back, preparing to finish her off. Ammi could hear horse hooves in the distance, but she knew that they were to far off to make it in time, she closed her eyes thinking one last time of her children, she then opened them and spat on the Death Knight,

"You make my children orphans on this day, monster!" she shrieked. The thing tilted it's head slightly, whipping off the spittle and removing his cowl, revealing the hauntingly handsome face of a High Elf,

"Do not freight, if the Lich Kings wills it...your children will join you." Ammi's eyes widened as the demoic creature gripped his blade tighter and prepared to strike,

"Ammi, NO!" Ammi heard a man roar from far away,

"Marrek?" Ammi whispered as the blade came rushing down.

* * *

Here's the Prologue, I'll have the first chapter up soon.


End file.
